Variations on the Classics 2
by jolly roger brat
Summary: More fun twists on classic Do You Want to Sing Together songs. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Lydia won't say she's in love

**Welcome to another edition of Variations on the Classics! Since you like the idea of different people singing the classic songs in my series, let's do it again! If Sofia and Amber can sing this classic song from Hercules about Cedric and Hugo respectively, let's see what GradGirl2010's character Lydia, Sofia's sister, can do with it as she ponders her feelings about Cedric!**

Lydia: If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that! 

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea (Lydia's friends): Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Lydia: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Lydia: It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Lydia: Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Lydia: This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea: You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

Lydia: You're way off base  
I won't say it

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea: She won't say she's in love

Lydia: Get off my case  
I won't say it

Gwen, Alauna, and Adelea: Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Lydia: Oh-ohhhhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love


	2. Something there for Lydia and Cedric

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this classic Beauty and the Beast song about how they feel about Cedric and Hugo respectively, let's see what Lydia, GradGirl2010's character, can do with it as she thinks about her own feelings about Cedric!**

Lydia: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Cedric: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Lydia: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

James: Well, who'd have thought?

Sofia: Well, bless my soul

Amber: Well, who'd have known?

Sofia: Well, who indeed?

James: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Sofia: It's so peculiar.

All three: We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Amber: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Sofia: There may be something there that wasn't there before


	3. Hugo and Sofia's fixer-upper

**If the Royal Prep students can sing this classic Frozen song about Desmond and Sofia, let's see what the ice dancers and the hockey team can do with it when they sing to Sofia and Hugo!**

Amber: What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?

James: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Cleo: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

Derek: And though we know he washes  
Well-he always ends up sort of smelly.

Lakshmi: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

James and Amber: Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws.

Cleo: Like his peculiar brain dear,

Derek: His thing with the reindeer.

Zandar: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

Hockey Team/Ice Dancers: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

Hugo: Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

Amber: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

Zandar: Or that he's socially impaired?

James: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods - what?!

Khalid: Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Lakshmi: Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?

Ice Dancers/Hockey Team: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for human hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

Hugo: ENOUGH! This is just a one time thing, okay?!

(beat)

Zandar: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Derek: That's a minor thing.

Lakshmi: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

Amber: And by the way I don't see no ring!

Cleo: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the nervousness out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed!

Amber: We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way.

Ice Dancers: Throw a little love their way.

Cleo: And you'll bring out their best.

Hockey Team: True love brings out their best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

James: Father!

Cleo: Sister!

Derek: Brother!

Ice Dancers and Hockey Team: We need each other to raise  
Us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

Zandar: The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is

Ice Dancers and Hockey Team: True! True!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)  
True...

Khalid: Do you, Sofia, take Hugo to be your lawfully wedded

Sofia: Wait, what!?

Khalid: You're getting married!

Ice Dancers and Hockey Team: Love!


	4. Hildegard grants Zandar's wish

**If Sofia can sing this classic Christina Aguilera song that was also used in Descendants: Wicked World, then let's see what Hildegard can do with it when she's under the love spell from AquaTurquoise's Starry Eyes! I thought she could be singing this to Zandar before the spell is lifted.**

Hildegard: Come on, come on  
Ohh, whoo

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

The music's fading and the lights down low  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (Ohh)  
I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true ohh)  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby)  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out


	5. Sofia and Lydia know better

**If Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo can sing this deleted song from Frozen, let's see what Sofia and GradGirl2010's character Lydia, who is her older sister in their stories, can do with it! I thought they could sing this when Lydia came back to Enchancia and they're in Sofia's room. (And Lydia is already playing a few tricks on Cedric!)**

Sofia: Hello sister Lydia, you're now a princess just like me  
Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better

Sofia and Lydia: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

Sofia: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Mr. Ceedrick's behind

Both: But you and me, we, we know better

Cedric: You girls are in so much trouble! Wait until I tell your father...

Sofia: How come you can do that and I can't?

Lydia: I don't know, I wish you could though...

Sofia: They say a princess is super-duper sweet

Lydia: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat

Lydia: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Sofia: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea

Lydia: They say she's poised

Sofia: They say she's fair

Both: She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Lydia: Or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown

Sofia: When I'm queen

Lydia: And I'm your right hand

Sofia: You'll get to travel

Both: Throughout the land

Lydia: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Sofia: We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me


	6. James and Penny sing together

**If James and Vivian can sing the theme from the TV show Miraculous Ladybug, let's see how James does it with theblindwriter95's character Penny! They could either sing it together or at a different party.**

Penny: (spoken) In the daytime I'm Princess Penny,  
just a normal girl with a normal life,  
but there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret…

(sings) I live a life that's full of fun  
It keeps me sharp and on the run.  
When evil comes I find a way  
to use my force and save the day!

Oh oh oh, life's got me spinning round,  
oh oh oh, my feet are off the ground,  
oh oh oh, and when the sun goes down,  
you better hang around!

It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!

James: They look at me and think I'm cool.  
I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule.  
My ring is charged with energy,  
my claws are out, just watch and see.

Oh oh oh! Oh, no you'll never know!  
Oh oh oh! My force can only grow!  
Oh oh oh! And when the moon is out,  
you better hang around!

Penny: It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!

Another day, I'm back at school,  
I think about him, he's so cool.  
He looks at me, I look away,  
But does he see me anyway.

Oh oh oh! He's got me spinning 'round.  
Oh oh oh! My feet are off the ground.  
Oh oh oh! And when the sun goes down, that's when I become…

It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
the magic is on, always so strong!

James: I am a cat, just chillin' out,  
but in the night, she's all I think about.  
I feel so strong, when she's around,  
she picks me up when I am down.

Oh oh oh! Oh no, you'll never know.  
Oh oh oh! My love can only grow.  
Oh oh oh! And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes…

Penny: It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
the magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug…  
It's Ladybug, jumping around…  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!  
It's Ladybug!


	7. Sofia and Hugo's secret lives

**If James, Penny, and Vivian can sing the theme from the TV show Miraculous Ladybug, let's see how Hugo and Sofia sound when they do it! This song could easily fit Hugo, since he has a double life with his fascination with ice dancing, but it also fits Sofia, since she keeps her amulet's powers a secret from everyone (unless they find out about it.)**

Sofia: (spoken) In the daytime I'm Princess Sofia,  
just a normal girl with a normal life,  
but there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret…

(sings) I live a life that's full of fun  
It keeps me sharp and on the run.  
When evil comes I find a way  
to use my force and save the day!

Oh oh oh, life's got me spinning round,  
oh oh oh, my feet are off the ground,  
oh oh oh, and when the sun goes down,  
you better hang around!

It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!

Hugo: They look at me and think I'm cool.  
I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule.  
My ring is charged with energy,  
my claws are out, just watch and see.

Oh oh oh! Oh, no you'll never know!  
Oh oh oh! My force can only grow!  
Oh oh oh! And when the moon is out,  
you better hang around!

Sofia: It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!

Another day, I'm back at school,  
I think about him, he's so cool.  
He looks at me, I look away,  
But does he see me anyway.

Oh oh oh! He's got me spinning 'round.  
Oh oh oh! My feet are off the ground.  
Oh oh oh! And when the sun goes down, that's when I become…

It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
the magic is on, always so strong!

Hugo: I am a cat, just chillin' out,  
but in the night, she's all I think about.  
I feel so strong, when she's around,  
she picks me up when I am down.

Oh oh oh! Oh no, you'll never know.  
Oh oh oh! My love can only grow.  
Oh oh oh! And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes…

Sofia: It's Ladybug, jumping above,  
my power is on when things go wrong.  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
the magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug…  
It's Ladybug, jumping around…  
It's Ladybug, the Lucky Charm,  
my magic is on, always so strong!  
It's Ladybug!


	8. Crackle ponders her reflection

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this classic song from Mulan, let's see what Crackle can do with it! I thought during the scene in Bad Little Dragon when she runs away when she's getting blamed for everything Crispy does, and even Clover (gasp!) is taking Crispy's side.**

Crackle: Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect friend, or a perfect dragon.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

Who is that dragon I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?


	9. Sandra does her own thing

**If Lucinda can use this song to sing about her feelings about doing her own thing, let's see what my original character Sandra can do with it! She might sing it to herself as she practices fencing alongside the knights after she signs up for Weapons Proficiency. She's always been interested in swordplay, now she has a chance to prove herself to everyone.**

Sandra: Don't know why the girls can't understand  
They can't deny that I know who I am  
I love the hunt and the chase  
The thrill of the race  
And doing it on my own  
Nothing wrong with being alone  
Thought my friends already knew  
To myself I must be true  
Be true  
Be true!

I go my own way  
My call, every single day  
No matter what they say  
Yeah, I go my own way  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!

You tried to run from me yeah, go  
Don't catch my eye I'm faster than you know  
Don't need to run with the pack  
I got my own back  
My life is what I make it  
And I know where to take it  
Thought my friends already knew  
To myself I must be true  
Be true  
Be true!

I go my own way  
My heart every single day  
No matter what they say  
Yeah! I go my own way  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!

Thought my friends already knew  
Being myself is what I do  
I do  
I do!

I go my own way  
My heart every single day  
No matter what they say  
Yeah! I go my own way  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My way  
My way!  
My own way  
My way!

I go my own way!


	10. Dorrie and Candice's twin song

**If James and Amber can use this classic Parent Trap tune as another Royal Twin Song, let's see what Dorrie and Candice can do with it! After all, they heard their friends singing this once, and they liked it so much they adopted it as one of their favorite songs (and Amber says about that "Curse James' bad influence!").**

Dorrie: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Why don't you and I combine?  
Let's get together, what do you say?  
We can have a swinging time.

Dorrie and Candice: We'd be a crazy team.  
Why don't we make a scene? Together.  
oh, oh, oh, oh

Candice: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Think of all that we could share.  
Let's get together, everyday  
Every way and everywhere.

Dorrie and Candice: And though we haven't got a lot,  
We could be sharing all we've got together.

Dorrie: Oh! I really think you're swell.

Candice: Uh huh! We really ring the bell.

Dorrie: Oo wee! And if you stick with me

Candice: Nothing could be greater, say hey alligator.

Dorrie and Candice: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Two is twice as nice as one.  
Let's get together, right away.  
We'll be having twice the fun.  
And you can always count on me.  
A gruesome twosome we will be.  
Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.


	11. Can Sofia go back?

**If Vivian can sing this song from Jem and the Holograms about her developing feelings for James, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she has mixed feelings about the Dazzleball team choice she's trying to make. I thought after the practice game she helped win for the Royal Redhawks, she could sing this to herself as she watches the Dunwiddie Ducks walk away before she has a talk with Miranda.**

Sofia: I've been here in this place  
I've been stuck in this space  
Like a ghost that's been missing its life  
Silent words in my mouth  
Yeah, they want to scream out  
And I'll leave my old shadow behind  
In my heart and out of my mind  
Oh-whoa

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'm the leaf, I'm a seed  
That's been waiting for spring  
I'm a girl reinventing herself  
We might fall, we might rise  
We are all butterflies  
Breaking free from our jars on the shelf  
Finding out the truth for ourselves  
Oh-whoa

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Could be hurt, could be love  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was


	12. The animals feel at home with Sofia

**If Sofia, James, and Amber can sing this to Roland following a busy day, then let's see what Clover, Mia, and Robin can do with it after Sofia gets her amulet back from the baby griffin in The Amulet of Avalor.**

Robin: Oh you shine bright  
Brighter than all the stars  
Brighter than fireworks  
So I give you all my love

Mia: And your perfection even in your mistakes  
Give affection even when your heart aches  
When I'm away  
You're who I'm thinking of, because

Clover, Mia and Robin: You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

Clover: You are my home, home, home...

Mia: You're a diamond  
Brightening my cloudy sky  
Sparkling all through the night  
Light me up like fireflies

Clover: See you shining even in the darkness  
Stand beside me when I don't deserve it  
That's why I say  
I give you all my love, because

Clover, Mia, and Robin: You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

Robin: You are my home, home, home...

Mia: You're my number 1, there's no doubt  
And we stick together throughout  
Like animal friends we are 'bout  
All for one till life out

Clover: So Sof, where you at?  
Wave your hands, front to back  
Everybody take a look around  
At my princess, up in the crowd

Clover, Mia, and Robin: Ohh (Clover: We love you Sof)  
Ohh You are my home, home, home


	13. Another secret song for a Secret Singer

**If Hugo can sing this classic Stevie Wonder song as he thinks about his double life as a hockey player and ice dancer, let's see what James can do with it as he plans to sing in public for the first time in years. He'd always say he couldn't sing in public, but when he's signing up for the singing contest as the Secret Singer, that's what he's going to do.**

James: Call up, ring once, hang up the phone  
To let me know you made it home  
Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover  
If she's with me I'll blink the lights  
To let you know tonight's the night  
For me and you, my part-time lover

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

If I'm with friends and we should meet  
Just pass me by, don't even speak  
Know the word's "discreet" when part-time lovers  
But if there's some emergency  
Have a male friend to ask for me  
So then she won't peek, it's really you my part-time lover

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

I've got something that I must tell  
Last night someone rang our doorbell  
And it was not you, my part-time lover  
And then a man called our exchange  
But didn't want to leave his name  
I guess that two can play the game  
Of part-time lovers  
You and me, part-time lovers  
But, she and he, part-time lovers


	14. Crackle's in Vivian's heart

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this classic Tarzan song when trying to comfort Baby James in Two Princesses and a Baby, let's see what Vivian can do with it when she's comforting Crackle following the events of Bad Little Dragon and Crispy is taken away.**

Vivian: Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.


	15. Sofia's solo bunny hunt

**If Sofia, Vivian, Amber, and Miranda can sing this classic song from Les Miserables about the guys they like, then let's see what Sofia can do with it by herself! I thought this could be another song she could sing as she hunts for Clover after he runs away to join the Amazing Boswell's magic show.**

Sofia: And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone,  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river  
Without him,  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers...

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him...

I love him...

I love him...

But only on my own...


	16. Crackle goes her own way

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this High School Musical song following the tryouts in the Flying Derby race, let's see what Clover and Crackle can do with it when Crackle's about to run away in Bad Little Dragon.**

Crackle: Clover, listen  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok

I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away (Own way)

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Clover: What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Crackle: What about trust?

Clover: You know I never wanted to hurt you

Crackle: And what about me?

Clover: What am I supposed to do?

Crackle: I gotta leave, but I'll miss you  
Oh so, I've got to move on and be who I am

Clover: Why do you have to go?

Crackle: I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Clover: I'm trying to understand

Crackle: We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now

Clover: I want you to stay

Crackle: I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Clover: What about us?

Crackle: I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Clover: I'm trying to understand

Crackle: We might find our place in this  
World someday (World someday)  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way


	17. No fears for almost everyone

**If Sofia, James, and Desmond can sing this song from The Swan Princess as they strategize ways to protect the fairies' spellbook from Miss Nettle, let's see what Sofia, Crackle, Clover, and Minimus can do with it as they go off on an adventure! And of course, Minimus is less than keen on doing something like this!**

Sofia: We're off on a mission  
We're tough; in good condition

Clover: We're short

Crackle: But standing tall

All: No fear!

Sofia: There's danger around us

Minimus: They'd hurt us if they found us

Crackle: Our backs are to the wall

All: No fear!

Sofia: Cause we have all the courage we require

Crackle: Take it from a frequent flyer

Clover: Try your luck

Clover and Crackle: Our plan will fly

All: No fear!

Minimus: This plan if applied'll  
Be simply suicidal  
You'll be a sitting duck

All: No fear!

Minimus: Suppose that I do this  
Who knows if we'll live through this?  
How 'bout a kiss for luck?

Crackle: No

Clover: Fear

Sofia: Our team is shy one very smart volunteer

Minimus: No way, Jose  
No chance!

Crackle: No choice

Sofia and Clover: No fear!

All: No fear!  
No fear!  
No fear!  
We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up  
We'll fight tough; we'll play fair  
But we're sure to win because we'll team up.

Minimus: I'm shaking!  
I'm leaking!

Clover: He's freaking, frankly speaking

Minimus: We're riding for a fall

All: No fear!

Minimus: She's gaining!  
She's faster!  
We're heading for disaster!

Crackle: Our hero, fears and all!

All: No fear!

Minimus: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!

Clover: Get a grip!

Sofia: Get set

Crackle: That's our respect!

Minimus: No breaks!

Sofia: No sweat

Clover: And no regrets!

Minimus: We're dead!

Sofia: Not yet

Minimus: Oh no, not there!

All: No fear!


	18. Lydia's perfect guy?

**If Hugo and Amber can sing this song from the All Dogs Go To Heaven animated series when arguing about their budding relationship, let's see what Cedric and GradGirl2010's character Lydia can do with it! I thought they could sing it following another one of their fights, and James did for Hugo and Amber, Eezeyal could try to be the voice of reason, even though Cedric can't understand animals.**

LYDIA: If you had what it takes,  
You would be quite the gentleman,  
A more sentimental prince,  
Less of a flake.  
You'd be my hero  
Instead of a zero  
If you had what it takes.

EEZEYAL: (spoken) Come on, Liddie. What _do_ you want, anyway?

LYDIA: (sung) I want the perfect guy  
Who'd never make me wait.

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: The perfect guy

CEDRIC: It's more fun to irritate.

LYDIA: The perfect guy  
Who'd shower me flowers.

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: The perfect guy.

CEDRIC: You'd be sniffling for hours.

LYDIA: So very 'phisticated.

CEDRIC: That's overrated.

LYDIA: Someone who'd risk his hide.

CEDRIC: Who'd take you for a ride.

LYDIA: Who'd make me feel so proud.

CEDRIC: Stop walking on a cloud.

LYDIA: To have them by my side.

EEZEYAL: (spoken) Gee, it's gettin' awful hot in here, ain't it?

LYDIA: (sung) The perfect guy, I long to see.  
The perfect guy, the guy for me.  
The perfect guy. You'll never be  
The perfect guy!

CEDRIC: Uh,  
I hate to deflate you  
Or invalidate you.  
This pie-in-the-sky guy  
Will just nauseate you.  
Life would be boring.  
You'd spend all day snoring?  
(spoken) Is that what you want?

EEZEYAL: (spoken) You know, Lydia, if you ask me, I think Cedric's got a point. Don't you think so? I think so.

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: (sung) The perfect guy.

CEDRIC: He's only in your dreams.

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: The perfect guy.

LYDIA: (spoken) I've had it with your schemes!  
I want the perfect guy!

CEDRIC: (sung) There is no such creature!

EEZEYAL (even though Cedric just hears hooting): The only perfect guy is in an animated feature!

LYDIA: Tender and kind.

CEDRIC: They say love is blind.

LYDIA: You're out of your league!

CEDRIC: You're out of your mind!

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: The perfect guy.

LYDIA: I only want...

CEDRIC: You'll never find...

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: The perfect guy.

EEZEYAL: (spoken) Come on and kiss.

LYDIA: (spoken) Stay out of this!

CEDRIC AND LYDIA (sung): The perfect guy.

LYDIA: You'll never be...

CEDRIC: Who'll wanna be...

CEDRIC AND LYDIA: The perfect guy!


	19. Two songs for Sofia's frozen heart

**Everyone loves a good Frozen medley, so let's do one right now! I thought it could be set during chapter 13 of theblindwriter95's story Guided by the Light. James and Amber are trying to convince Sofia not to isolate herself after she accidentally hurts Amber, and what better way to get her to come out than with this song?**

Amber: Sofia? (knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman

Sofia: Go away, Amber

Amber: Okay, bye

James: (knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan! )  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Amber: (knocks) Sofia?  
Please I know you're in there,  
Mom is asking where you've been,  
Daddy says "have courage";  
And I'm trying to,  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let us in  
We don't just have each other  
It's not just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)

 **And of course, Sofia has her own thoughts about this…**

Sofia: Of course I want to build a snowman  
There I've said it  
I've confessed  
But I need to stay locked up inside  
Although I hate to hide  
I know it's for the best  
You know you're still my best friends  
I just wish that I  
Could be out there by your side  
Of course I want to build a snowman  
Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman.  
You still there, Amber? ….. Okay bye.

Of course I want to sing together  
And run with you and dance and play  
It's really quiet here inside my room  
my life's all doom and gloom  
But I have gotta stay.  
(Hang in there Sof)  
I know you're feeling lonely  
I know I am too  
But my sadness will not subside  
(smacks her forehead) You-lost-your-sight, you-lost-your-sight

Amber?  
Yes, I know you're out there.  
It must've been tough on your own.  
But now my feelings have grown much too strong  
I've feared this all along  
Must be alone.  
But you deserve much better  
Then what I can be  
There's nothing that I can do.  
Of course I want to build a snowman.


	20. Sofia's special day for Lydia

**Since so many people like all the different versions of this song from Frozen Fever, let's see what GradGirl2010's character Lydia and Sofia can do with it! I thought it could take place during the first few chapters of the story My Sister's Keeper, and it could take place during Lydia's return to the castle, but unfortunately Sofia gets sick, but she won't let a little thing like a cold stop her!**

Sofia: You've never had a real birthday before  
Except, of course, the ones just spent away from my door  
So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate  
And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo!

Lydia: Sofia, I'm thinking you might have a cold

Sofia: I don't get colds. Besides...  
A cold never bothered me anyway

Just follow the string!  
I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today  
Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way  
I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power  
I even got Eeziyal and Cedric to take a shower

If someone wants to hold me back  
I'd like to see them try  
I'm on the birthday plan attack  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky

I'm making today a perfect day for you  
I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do  
For everything you are to me and all you've been through  
I'm making today a perfect day for you

Achoo! Achoo!

Lydia: They come in threes!

Sofia: I'm fine...achoo!  
Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!

Lydia: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you  
I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

Sofia: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!

Lydia: Sofia, you gotta go lie down

Sofia: No way, we have to paint the town

Lydia: But you need medical attention

Cedric: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy  
Of my own invention

Sofia: No thanks

Lydia: We'll take it

Roland and Miranda: We're making today a perfect day for you

Sofia: Making today a special day

Roland and Miranda: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true

Sofia: Wishes come true

Roland and Miranda: We love you Lydia

Sofia: And I love you too

Roland and Miranda: So we're making today a perfect day (Amber: A fabulous day in every way)  
Yes we are making today a perfect day

Sofia: Come on! Now we climb!

Lydia: Sofia that's too much. You need to rest!

Sofia: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!  
Making dreams  
Making plans  
Go go go go!  
Follow the string to the end  
You are my very best friend

Lydia: Sofia?!

Sofia: What? I'm fine

We're gonna climb  
We're gonna sing  
Follow the string  
To the thing

Happy happy happy  
Merry merry merry  
Hot...cold...hot...birthday!

Lydia: Woah! Sofia, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!  
All right, we can't go on like this  
Let's put this day on hold  
Come on, admit it to yourself

Sofia: Okay...  
I have a cold  
I'm sorry Lydia. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. I'm sorry.

Lydia: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed

Everyone: Surprise!

Lydia: Wow!

Sofia: Wow...

Roland and Miranda: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

Cedric: There's a fine line between chaos

James: And a hullabaloo

Roland and Miranda: So we're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
L! Y! D! I! A!  
Making today a perfect day for you

Cedric: Happy birthday

James and Amber: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

Cedric: I love you baby!

Roland and Miranda: For everything you are to us  
And all that you do

Cedric: I do

Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James: We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
We're making today a perfect day

Sofia: Perfect day

Lydia: Okay, to bed with you.

Sofia: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for me to blow the birthday bugle horn!

Lydia: Oh, no no no no no no no...

Sofia: ACHOO! (a giant snowball slams into Wormwood)

Lydia: Best birthday present ever

Sofia: Which one?

Lydia: You letting me take care of you

Sofia: Achoo!


	21. Sofia and Madeline's recipe for trouble

**Since a lot of people have asked about someone doing this deleted song from Frozen, let's see what Sofia and Madeline, a character of sofia2017, can do with it! In the story The Chef Test, Sofia and Madeline have a fight, but Sofia tries to make up with her.**

Sofia: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now you're all like "Wow!", it's all like warm in my heart

Madeline: I'm sure glad you like it sis, 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

Sofia: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Madeline: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Madeline: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

Both: Cause life's too short!

Sofia: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know

Both: Life's too short!

Madeline: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the kitchen

Sofia: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Both: I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you

Sofia: So you'll come back, then.

Madeline: Back?

Sofia: To help finish our entry. We still need to make jiggly-wiggly pudding?

Madeline: Oh.

Sofia: Sooo...

Madeline: What? I don't believe you!

Sofia: I just assumed that you'd have to...

Madeline: That I'd shove on the oven mitts, that's how your story ends!

Sofia: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Madeline: So that's been your plan? To force me back in a cage!

Sofia: Whoa, whoa!  
Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!

Madeline: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace  
Okay! Run back to the kitchen and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!

Sofia: Wait!

Madeline: Cause life's too short!

Sofia: There it is!  
The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there, for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who  
Is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Madeline: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who signed us up for this!

Sofia: That is so unfair!

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
HAH! Life's too short!

Sofia: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

Madeline: La la lalala laaaa!

Both: Life's too short!

Madeline: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see!

Sofia: You don't know...

Madeline: You have no idea...

Both: What I've been through!  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute!  
Life's too short to even have you in it!  
Life's too short!


	22. A new Tomorrow for James and Vivian

**If Sofia can sing this classic song from Annie while thinking about her new life as a princess, let's see what James can do with it as he tries to make up with Vivian when they have a fight over something trivial. I got this idea from the Boy Meets World episode Shallow Boy.**

James: Vivian, I'm sorry about how I acted. You're one of the sweetest princesses I know. And do you know what I think of when I see you?

Vivian: I don't know, but I'm still mad at you!

James: Dandelions. Pretty dandelions and flowers on a sunny day.  
(sings) The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
There'll be…(pauses, pretends to think)

Vivian (hesitantly joins in): Sun  
Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow  
'til there's none

James: When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely

Vivian: I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh  
The sun will come out tomorrow  
So you gotta hang on  
'til tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow  
You're only a day away!

James: When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely  
I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh  
(turns away) The sun will come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow  
You're only a day away

Vivian: James, are you leaving me?

James (turning back to her): Tomorrow, tomorrow

Vivian joins in: I love ya tomorrow  
You're only a day  
(James imitates a fanfare as Vivian finishes the song) A…way ...


	23. Nell and Bobby Lee's duet

**If Desmond and Amber can sing this classic Cinderella song, let's see what the blindwriter95's characters Nell and Bobby Lee can do with it as they learn that they like each other.**

Nell: Mmmmmm.  
Mmmmmm. So this is love, mmmmmm. So this is love.  
So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, mmmmmm.  
And now I know.

Bobby Lee: And now I know.

Nell and Bobby Lee: The key to all heaven is mine.

Nell: My heart has wings, mmmmmm, and I can fly.

Nell and Bobby Lee: I'll touch every star in the sky.  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of.

Nell: Mmmmmm.

Bobby Lee: Mmmmmm.

Nell and Bobby Lee: So this is love.


	24. Hugo and Amber see the light

**If Hugo and Sofia can sing this classic song from Tangled, let's see what Hugo and Amber can do with it! These two have a relationship almost like Flynn and Rapunzel, good girl falls in love with bad boy gone good, right?**

Amber: All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Hugo: All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Both: And at last I see the light

Hugo: And it's like the fog has lifted

Both: And at last I see the light

Amber: And it's like the sky is new

Both: And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you 


	25. Rose's mixed feelings

**If Ginger, the rabbit from Blue Ribbon Bunny, can sing this song from Wicked about losing Clover, let's see what Rose, a character of TheDisneyFan365, can do with it! I thought maybe she can sing it to herself after her mother, Princess Ivy, tells her to do something bad and she doesn't want to, since she reminds me of Mal from Disney's Descendants. For more about Rose and Princess Ivy, see TheDisneyFan365's fic Rose's Bad Day.**

ROSE: Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Blue scales with wings that curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...


	26. New feelings for Hugo and Sofia

**If Cedric, Lydia, and Eezeyal can sing this song from Shrek the Musical, let's see what Hugo, Clover, and Sofia can do with it! I thought maybe Hugo could be pondering his feelings for Sofia following their awesome performance in Lord of the Rink or their victory in The Flying Crown, and Clover and Sofia could be talking about the same thing.**

Hugo: I guess I'd be a hero, With sword and armor clashing  
Looking semi dashing, A shield within my grip  
Or else I'd be a Viking and live a life of daring  
While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship.  
I'd sail away, I'd see the world, I'd reach the farthest reaches  
I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea.  
And maybe storm some beaches.  
That's who I'd be. That's who I'd be.

Or I could be a poet and write a different story,  
One that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies  
And to the skies I'd throw it, the stars would do the telling  
The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the 'I's  
I'd write a verse, Recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing.  
I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming.  
But we all learn. But we all learn.

A prince like me who always hides, a fate like mine is known  
A prince who always stays in the dark and all alone

So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted  
Life would be enchanted, or so the stories say.  
Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower  
And save a hot-house flower, and carry her away  
But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow over whelm it,  
I'd get the girl, I'd take my breath, and I'd remove my helmet.

We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending  
We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny  
I'd have a hero's ending, a perfect happy ending.  
That's how it would be  
A big bright beautiful world

But not for me.

Sofia: A princess who always hides. A fate like mine is known. A princess always stays in the dark

Hugo (same time as Sofia's same line): A prince like me always stays in the dark

Clover: You're all alone

Sofia: All alone

(All at the same time)

Hugo: So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted my life would be enchanted or so the stories say.  
Of course I'd be a hero and I would scale a tower to save a hot-house flower and carry her away!

Sofia: There are rules and there are strictures. I believe the story books I read by candle light

Clover: Don't let me go, Don't let me go, Don't let me go

All: A perfect happy ending, that's how... it.. should be!


	27. Sofia hits the books

**If Hugo and Amber can sing this Carrie Underwood song, let's see what Sofia can do with it! I thought she could sing it to herself following her first adventure in The Secret Library, since she's now in charge of giving the unfinished books their own personal "Happily Ever After."**

Sofia: Ever ever after

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever, ever, ever after

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
Ooh  
For ever ever after


	28. Cedric and Lydia's fixer upper

**Since everyone loves a good variation on this classic Frozen song, let's see what the Royal family can do with it as they sing to GradGIrl2010's character Lydia, and Cedric! I thought it might be fun to have the Royal Family try to convince Cedric and Lydia that they like each other.**

Miranda: What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Roland: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Amber: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

Baileywick: And though we know he washes  
Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

Miranda: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Miranda and Roland: Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws.

Sofia: Like his peculiar brain dear,

James: His thing with the reindeer.

Roland and Miranda: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

Sofia/James/Amber: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

Cedric: Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

Miranda: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

Amber: Or that he's socially impaired?

James: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods

Lydia: I did not need to know that...

Roland: Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Sofia and Amber: Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

Cedric: ENOUGH! She is a great sorceress and I'm not, okay?!

(beat)

Roland: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

James: That's a minor thing.

Miranda: The quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

Amber: And by the way I don't see no ring!

Roland: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the stubbornness out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed.

Miranda: We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way.

Sofia and Amber: Throw a little love their way.

Miranda/Sofia/Amber: And you'll bring out their best.

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: True love brings out their best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Roland: Father!

Sofia and Amber: Sister!

James: Brother!

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: We need each other to raise  
Us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

Sofia: The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)

True...

Baileywick: Do you, Lydia, take Cedric to be your lawfully wedded?

Lydia: Wait, what!?

Roland: You're getting married!

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Love!


	29. A song for the Story Keeper

**Since a lot of characters like this song from Shrek the Musical, let's see what Aunt Tilly, Minimus, and Sofia can do with it! I thought Sofia could sing it as she leads the rescue mission for Mazzimo in The Secret Library, and since Tilly was the Story Keeper before her, she could join in since she knows what Sofia's feeling.**

Sofia: I guess I'd be a hero, With sword and armor clashing  
Looking semi dashing, A shield within my grip  
Or else I'd be a Viking and live a life of daring  
While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship.  
I'd sail away, I'd see the world, I'd reach the farthest reaches  
I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea.  
And maybe storm some beaches.  
That's who I'd be. That's who I'd be.

Or I could be a poet and write a different story,  
One that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies  
And to the skies I'd throw it, the stars would do the telling  
The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the 'I's  
I'd write a verse, recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing.  
I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming.  
But we all learn. But we all learn.

A girl like me who always hides, a fate like mine is known  
A girl who always stays in the dark and all alone

So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted  
Life would be enchanted, or so the stories say.  
Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower  
And save a hot-house flower, and carry her away  
But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow over whelm it,  
I'd get the girl, I'd take my breath, and I'd remove my helmet.

We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending  
We'd share a hug, I'd find my destiny  
I'd have a hero's ending, a perfect happy ending.  
That's how it would be  
A big bright beautiful world

But not for me.

Sofia: A princess who always hides. A fate like mine is known. A princess always stays in the dark

Tilly (same time as Sofia's same line): A girl like me used to stay in the dark

Minimus: You're all alone

Sofia: All alone

(All at the same time)

Tilly: So yes you'll be a hero, and if my wish was granted your life would be enchanted or so the stories say.  
Of course you'll be a hero and I would help scale a tower to save a hot-house flower and carry her away!

Sofia: There are rules and there are strictures. I believe the story books I read by candle light

Minimus: Don't let me go, Don't let me go, Don't let me go

All: A perfect happy ending, that's how... it…should be!


	30. Clover and Crackle's first meeting song

**If Hugo and Sofia can this song from Camp Rock 2, let's see what Crackle and Clover can do with it! They could probably sing this to themselves following their first meeting in The Shy Princess, or before Crackle sets up the picnic for them.**

Crackle: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(Clover: She's way too serious)  
Makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(Clover: She's always in a rush and interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Clover: Like she doesn't even care)

Crackle + Clover: You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Crackle: Like fire and rain (Clover: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (Clover: You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Clover: Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Clover: Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing 

Both: And I wouldn't change a thing

Clover: She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change

Crackle: Why does he try to read my mind?  
(Clover: I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(Hugo: She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(Clover: That's what all of my friends say)

Both: You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Crackle: Like fire and rain (Clover: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (Clover: You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Clover: Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Clover: Like different stars) 

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Clover: When I'm yes, she's no  
Crackle: When I hold on, he just lets go  
Both: We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Crackle: Like fire and rain (Clover: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (Clover: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Crackle: We're Venus and Mars (Clover: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Clover: Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Clover: Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Clover: Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing 

Both: And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing


	31. They're all friends again

**If Sofia's animal friends can sing this song from Shrek the Musical, let's see what she and her human friends can do with it! I thought it might be nice to have them get together for another sing along following their adventure in Enchanted Science Fair when they're all friends again.**

SOFIA: I waited all my life  
Lived it by the book  
Now I know that's not my story  
You take me as I am  
Love me as I look  
Standing here in all my glory

I am sweetness  
I am bratty  
I'm a princess  
I'm a fatty  
I'm a mess of contradictions in a dress  
I am sassy  
I am sappy  
When I'm with you, I am happy  
This is my story

JAMES: You laugh at all my jokes  
Even though they're crude  
You don't mind that I'm not classy

DESMOND AND VIVIAN: We make a perfect pair  
Radiant and rude  
So in love and much too gassy  
We are all friends  
We are scary

KHALID, AMBER, AND SOFIA: We ride horses  
We are hairy  
We have bold and brand new stories to be told  
We will write them  
We will tell them  
You will hear them  
You will smell them  
This is our story

JAMES (spoken): ...And that is how the handsome prince came to be best friends with a shy princess-

AMBER [interrupts]: AND his twin sister!

JAMES (correcting himself): AND his twin sister!

SOFIA: And his other sister!

KHALID: And a quick runner!

DESMOND: And someone good at riddles!

VIVIAN: And bunch of really good friends!

ALL: What makes us special  
(What makes us special)  
What makes us special  
(What makes us special)  
What make us special makes us strong!

We are princes  
We are princesses  
We are students

KHALID: I'm AN AIRES!

ALL: We're a giant Whitman's sampler here to try  
We are royal  
We are all friends  
We are folks with wild habits  
We're a screwy but reliant crazy stew  
We are different and united  
You are us and we are you

This is our story  
This is our story  
This is our story

SOFIA: GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!

ALL: THEEEEEEE EEEEENNND!


	32. A wickedly cool duet for Sofia and Hugo

**If Roland and Miranda, and James and Vivian, can do this song from Wicked, let's see what Hugo and Sofia's version is like! I thought it might be fun for them do another ice dancing routine to this song.**

Sofia: Kiss me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight,  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with  
You wanting me, and  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out, it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last,  
As long as you're mine.

Hugo: Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell,  
And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell

Both: Every moment, as long as you're mine,  
I'll wake up my body and  
Make up for lost time

Hugo: Say there's no future for us as a pair...

Both: And though, I may know, I don't care  
Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through,  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Hugo (Spoken): What is it?

Sofia (Spoken): It's just for the first time I feel...(whispered) wicked.


	33. Crackle's cold feelings toward Crispy

**If Amber can sing this classic Frozen song, so at long last, let's see what Crackle can do with it as she attempts to run away in Bad Little Dragon! I thought she could sing this to herself as she starts to fly away from the castle and seeing Vivian paying more attention to Crispy before she finds out what he's really like. She also may breathe fire, but she's feeling cold on the inside.**

Crackle: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on...

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway


	34. Sofia can't go back

**If Vivian can sing this Jem and the Holograms song following her duet with James, let's see what Sofia can do with it when she thinks about her developing feelings for Hugo! I thought she could sing this to herself as she practices ice dancing while he runs back and forth between helping her and playing hockey.**

Sofia: I've been here in this place  
I've been stuck in this space  
Like a ghost that's been missing its life  
Silent words in my mouth  
Yeah, they want to scream out  
And I'll leave my old shadow behind  
In my heart and out of my mind  
Oh-whoa

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'm the leaf, I'm a seed  
That's been waiting for spring  
I'm a girl reinventing herself  
We might fall, we might rise  
We are all butterflies  
Breaking free from our jars on the shelf  
Finding out the truth for ourselves  
Oh-whoa

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Could be hurt, could be love  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was


	35. A hare raising song for Clover and Sofia

**If Sofia and Lucinda can sing this song from Wicked as they start to get to know each other, let's see what Clover and Sofia can do with it! I thought Sofia could sing it following their adventure in either Finding Clover or Bunny Swap.**

Clover: I'm limited  
Just look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do

Sofia: So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you

Sofia: I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Clover: It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

Sofia: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Clover: And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

Sofia: But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Sofia: Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Clover: Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird  
in the wood (Harmony over Sofia)

Both: Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

Clover: And because I knew you...

Sofia: Because I knew you...

Both: Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...


	36. The palace pets party on

**If Sofia, Amber, James, and their friends could do this as another song during Enchanted Science Fair when they're all friends again, let's see what their animal friends could do with it! I thought this might be a song they could do during the party in Clover Time before it gets out of hand.**

Clover/Rex/Praline/Eddie Monkey/Crackle/Mia/Robin: Set it off, set it off, set it off  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
Ohay, Ohay Hey!

Clover: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, Ohay

Praline: Break the spell, we were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay, hey!

Crackle: Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free

Clover/Rex/Praline/Eddie Monkey/Crackle/Mia/Robin: Ooh, Oh, Oh

Mia: Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey

Clover/Rex/Praline/Eddie Monkey/Crackle/Mia/Robin: Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay Ohay Hey!

Rex/Clover/Eddie Monkey/Praline: Yo!  
It's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em my passion sound  
They all told me to back down  
Show 'em my passion sound  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now

Crackle/Mia/Robin: Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout

Clover: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh Oh Oh

Oh yeah

Rex/Clover/Eddie Monkey/Praline: Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Crackle/Mia/Robin: Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on

3, 2, 1, Uh!

(Instrumental Break)

Robin: Ooh yeah!

Crackle/Mia/Robin: Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!

Rex/Clover/Eddie Monkey/Praline: Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off

Clover/Rex/Praline/Eddie Monkey/Crackle/Mia/Robin: Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!  
What?!


	37. Cedric and Lydia's battle of wits

**If Fluke and Oona, and Hugo and Amber, can sing this famous song from Annie Get Your Gun, let's see what Cedric and GradGirl2010's character Lydia can do with it! I thought they could sing this as they try to one-up each other in anything they do around the castle, from magic shows to dancing.**

Lydia: Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!

Cedric: No you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

Cedric: Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

Lydia: No, you're not!  
Cedric: Yes, I am!  
Lydia: No, you're not!  
Cedric: Yes, I am!  
Lydia: No, you're not!  
Cedric: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

Cedric: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!  
Lydia: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!  
Cedric: I can live on bread and cheese!  
Lydia: And only on that?  
Cedric: Yes!  
Lydia: So can a rat!

Cedric: Any note you can reach, I can go higher!  
Lydia: I can sing anything higher than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't! (High)  
Lydia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Lydia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Lydia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Lydia: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Lydia: Yes, I can (Highest)

Lydia: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!  
I can buy anything cheaper than you!

Cedric: Fifty cents?  
Lydia: Forty cents!  
Cedric: Thirty cents?  
Lydia: Twenty cents!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: Yes, I can!

Cedric: Anything you can say, I can say softer  
Lydia: I can say anything softer than you  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Softly)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Cedric: Yes, I can (Full volume)

Cedric: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
Lydia: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
Cedric: I can open any safe!  
Lydia: Without bein' caught?  
Cedric: Yes!  
Lydia: That's what I thought...you crook!

Cedric: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!  
Lydia: I can hold any note longer than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!  
Cedric: Yes, you caaaan!

Lydia: Anything you can wear, I can wear better!  
In what you wear I'd look better than you!

Cedric: In my coat?  
Lydia: In your vest!  
Cedric: In my shoes!  
Lydia: In your hat!  
Cedric: No, you can't!  
Lydia: Yes, I can...yes, I can!

Cedric: Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
Lydia: I can say anything faster than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Fast)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Faster)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Cedric: No,you can't! (Faster)  
Lydia: YesIcan! (Fastest)

Cedric: I can jump a hurdle!  
Lydia: I can wear a girdle!  
Cedric: I can knit a sweater!  
Lydia: I can fill it better!  
Cedric: I can do most anything!  
Lydia: Can you bake a pie?  
Cedric: (long pause) No!  
Lydia: (longer pause) Neither can I!

Cedric: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!  
Lydia: I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Sweetly)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Cedric: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Lydia: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Cedric: No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)  
Lydia: Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)

Lydia: Yes, I can!  
Cedric: No, you can't!


	38. Enchanted Science Fair face off

**If Sofia, James, and Hugo can use this song from Camp Rock as a type of fight song for a Flying Derby game, let's see how Sofia, James, Amber, Desmond, Khalid, and Vivian use it during a little standoff in Enchanted Science Fair! I thought that since they like putting their competitions to music, they could sing this as they face off against the different teams to find the Hocus Crocus.**

James: Drums!  
Little guitar please!  
1,2,3,4

Sofia: I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me, I'll put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up, I'm gonna take you for a ride

Amber: Let's go, we got you going, get in the vibe  
Everybody put your hands to the skies  
Buckle up, I'm gonna take you, take you high

Amber/Sofia/Vivian: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on

James/Desmond/Khalid: Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

All: Okay now, are you ready?  
One, two one, two, three, four

Vivian: Showstoppin' when I step in the place  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board  
Come on; let's ride the wave

Khalid: Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you  
You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place  
(You ready?)

James/Sofia/Amber: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Desmond/Khalid/Vivian: Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

James/Sofia/Amber: Okay now, are you ready?  
Come on  
One, two  
One, two, three

James/Khalid/Desmond: The-the-the-there is no competition  
That's why we're in the number one position  
Your crew can't hang with us  
Man, we're too dangerous  
Ain't got the style or the stamina  
Just doin' my thing  
Get hooked on my swing  
Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
Makin' all the girls sing  
Yeah, we make the bells ring  
(It's on, it's on)

James: Drums  
Yeah  
A little guitar, please  
One, two, three, four

James/Sofia/Khalid: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Vivian: Show me

Amber/Desmond/Vivian: Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

All: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
(James: What you got)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
(Desmond: Over the top)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

One, two  
One, two, three, four  
It's on!


	39. Rose and Faron's wicked duet

**If Princess Ivy can sing this song from the movie Lion of Oz as she wreaks havoc on Enchancia, let's see what Rose and Faron, two characters of WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom, can do with it! I thought that they could sing this as they look for Sandra in chapter 7 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

Faron: There's no need to guess which girl is the best  
I'm the best of worst

Rose: When you think you're every bubble's burst  
You haven't seen  
The Queen of Mean in action  
Listen missy I'm not a sissy  
Don't compare peope to me

One sweep of my broom  
Meet and greet your doom  
Stick around and you'll see

Rose and Faron: My wicked, wicked ways  
I have my wicked, wicked ways  
You'll make a handsome toad  
Flattened under road  
Let our magic spells drag you away  
Hey

With my wicked wicked ways  
I love my wicked wicked ways  
I'll give you quite a fright  
Do it just to spite  
With my wicked wicked ways

Rose: Would it excite you  
If I ignite you and burn you down to an ash

Faron: With just a little twitch  
You will squirm and itch and wish it was only a rash

Rose and Faron: It's my wicked wicked ways  
I have my wicked wicked ways  
You'll make a lovely slug or an ugly bug  
To hang in my private display  
Hey

With my wicked, wicked ways  
I love my wicked, wicked ways  
I give you quite a scare  
Life's so unfair  
With my wicked, wicked ways

Rose: You'll wish you were far away  
But too bad you're here  
So now poof it's a bluff

Faron: It's my wicked, wicked ways  
I've got my wicked, wicked ways  
I'll turn you into stone and leave you on your own

Rose and Faron: With my wicked  
Wicked  
Ways


	40. A theme song for Hildegard?

**If Amber can sing this classic song from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when she wants to have something done her way, let's see what Hildegard can do with it when they're at the Enchanted Animal Park during Dads and Daughters Day and she's asking Daddy for everything.**

Hildegard: Gooses, geeses  
I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter

Amber (rolling her eyes): Right, Hildi.

Hildegard: At least a hundred a day!

Amber (bored): Whatever you say…

Hildegard: And by the way

Amber: Yes?

Hildegard: I want a feast

Amber: Didn't you eat before you came here?

Hildegard: I want a bean feast

Amber: What's that?

Hildegard: Cream buns and doughnuts  
And fruitcake with no nuts  
So good you could go nuts

Amber: Can't we get that later?

Hildegard (wild look in her eyes): No, now!  
I want a ball  
I want a party  
Pink macaroons  
And a million balloons  
And performing baboons and  
Give it to me

Amber: Hildi, you're scaring me!

Hildegard: Now  
I want the world  
I want the whole world  
I want to lock it  
All up in my pocket  
It's my bar of chocolate  
Give it to me now

I want today  
I want tomorrow  
I want to wear 'em  
Like braids in my hair and  
I don't want to share 'em

I want a party with roomfuls of laughter  
Ten thousand tons of ice cream  
And if I don't get the things I am after  
I'm going to scream

I want the works  
I want the whole works  
Presents and prizes  
And sweets and surprises  
Of all shapes and sizes

And now

Don't care how, I want it now  
Don't care how, I want it noooooowwww

Amber: She was a bad egg…


	41. James' secret comes out

**If Vivian can sing this song from Austin and Ally when she gets over her stage fright, let's see what James can do with it when he umasks himself!** **I thought that as a special encore performance, he could sing this following the trophy presentation in The Secret Love Song when he's singing as himself.**

James: Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
I'm finally me

I've never felt this before  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Been writing words on a page  
'Cause I got so much to say  
And now I'm taking the stage  
Woah

I'm getting ready to fly  
I know it's my time to shine  
Don't care if I make mistakes  
I'll do whatever it takes  
'Cause I got so much to say  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell  
Feels good just being myself  
Not scared to show what's inside  
I'll put it all on the line  
'Cause I got nothing to hide  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work  
I've learned to love those things, yeah  
You don't have to be anyone but you  
So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me


	42. Sofia doesn't care anymore

**If Cedric can sing this Phil Collins song after one too many criticisms from King Roland, let's see what Sofia can do with it! I thought she could sing this to herself after Amber pulls the stunt with the trick shoes, but she knows James is trying to help her.**

Sofia: Well you can tell ev'ryone I'm a down disgrace  
Drag my name all over the place.  
I don't care anymore.  
You can tell ev'rybody 'bout the state I'm in  
You won't catch me crying 'cos I just can't win.  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore

I don't care what you say  
I don't play the same games you play.

'Cos I've been talking to the people that you call your friends  
And it seems to me there's a means to and end.  
They don't care anymore.  
And as for me I can sit here and bide my time  
I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind.  
I don't care anymore I don't care no more

I don't care what you say  
We never played by the same rules anyway.

I won't be there anymore  
Get out of my way  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore

Well, I don't care now what you say  
'Cos ev'ry day I'm feeling fine with myself  
And I don't care now what you say  
Hey I'll do alright by myself  
'Cos I know.

'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard  
And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards.  
I don't care anymore.  
And I really ain't bothered what you think of me  
'Cos all I want of you is just a let me be.  
I don't care anymore D'you hear? I don't care no more

I don't care what you say  
I never did believe you much anyway.

I won't be there no more  
So get out of my way.  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care anymore  
D'you hear? I don't care anymore  
I don't care no more  
You listening? I don't care no more  
No more!

You know I don't care no more!

 **(James comes in and gives her a hug before going to chew out Amber.)**


	43. Sofia's sisterly song for Amber

**If Sofia and her princess friends can sing this classic Descendants tune, let's see what Sofia can do with it by herself! I thought she could sing it to Amber when she's having a bad day, and she needs something other than a trip to the Jewel Room to cheer her up. And for another variation on this classic, check out chapter 3 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

Sofia: You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under  
When you need your rhythm back yeah I'll be your drummer  
No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors  
Oh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, l ooh, ooh

If you come undone  
I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on

I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

You know I got it  
I'm your girl

I'm a little bit sunshine, I'm a little bit starlight  
Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side  
No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like  
Oh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, ooh, ooh

If you come undone  
I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on

I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And if you get lost sometimes  
I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm your girl

You know I got it, I g-got it  
I'm your girl  
If you come undone  
I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on  
To make the beat go on and on  
I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl

I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl


	44. Sir Oliver's favorite subject

**If Hildegard can have this classic Toby Keith tune as a type of theme song for herself, let's see what Sir Oliver, the knight from the new Sofia episode, The Tale of the Noble Knight, can do with it! I thought that like with Hildi, he could sing about his favorite subject!**

Sir Oliver: We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
You know talking about you makes me smile  
But every once in a while

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me

We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
your high school team and your moisturizer cream  
We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
And your medical charts and where you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin  
But every now and then

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me

You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou  
I wanna talk about me

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me


	45. Clover and Crackle's new beginning

**If Sofia and Hugo can sing this song from Anastasia while practicing or performing ice dancing, let's see what Clover and Crackle can do with it as they get to know each other! I thought it might be fun for them to sing this as they have their picnic during The Shy Princess.**

Crackle: We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Clover: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Crackle: We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Clover: Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Crackle: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

Clover: I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Crackle: Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark

Clover: Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you...


	46. Nell and Sabrina know better

**Since so many people love the different pairings for this classic song from Frozen, let's see what the blindwriter95's characters, Nell and Sabrina, can do with it! I thought they could sing this when they're getting used to their new lives in the castle following their adoption in My Sister and Me. (And Nell is already playing a few tricks on Amber!)**

Nell: Hello little sister, we're princesses, you and me  
Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better

Nell and Sabrina: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

Nell: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Amber's behind

Both: But you and me, we, we know better

Amber: You girls are in so much trouble! DADDY!

Sabrina: How come you can do that and I can't?

Nell: I don't know; I wish you could though...

Sabrina: They say a princess is super-duper sweet

Nell: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat

Nell: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Sabrina: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her sister's tea

Nell: They say she's poised

Sabrina: They say she's fair

Both: She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Nell: Or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown

Nell: When I'm queen

Sabrina: And I'm your right hand

Nell: We'll get to travel

Both: Throughout the land

Sabrina: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Nell: We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me


	47. A second secret song

**If Cleo can sing this song from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure as she thinks about trying out for the school play, let's see what James can do with it! I thought that after he signs up as "The Secret Singer", he could sing this to himself after he gets all the parts of his costume together. He knows what Aladdin was talking about when he told him to be himself, but James decided to go the "Prince Ali" route first, then tell Vivian the truth.**

James: I got something inside of me  
Something that needs to be heard  
Deep down a voice is guiding me  
Hidden emotions have stirred

Why have I let others lead the way?  
When all along I know what it is  
I want to say

Whatever it is I'll do it  
I'm the answer to your prayers  
Whatever you want, stop looking  
Nobody else compares  
Whatever you've seen before  
I'll give you so much more  
You'll be totally impressed  
I'm Royal Prep's Best Kept Secret

I thought I had a perfect plan  
Where I would wind up on top  
One day I'm thinking, "Yes, I can! "  
Next thing you know I'm a flop

Why did I ever play this silly game  
I've got to shake up the rules  
And stake my claim

Whatever it is I'll do it  
I'm the answer to your prayers  
Whatever you want, stop looking  
Nobody else compares  
Whatever you've seen before  
I'll give you so much more  
You'll be totally impressed  
I'm Royal Prep's Best Kept Secret

What if I missed my window?  
What if I blew my shot?  
What if the only chance I was going to get  
I already got?  
I'm not ready to turn the page  
Until I'm on stage in a show  
No, nobody move  
I've got something to prove  
Don't you know?

Whatever it is I'll do it  
I'm the answer to your prayers  
Whatever you want, stop looking  
Nobody else compares  
Whatever you've seen before  
I'll give you so much more  
You'll be totally impressed  
I'm Royal Prep's Best Kept Secret

Mmm... mmmm... mmmm...


	48. Kai's friendly song and dance

**If Kazeem, the delinquent genie from New Genie on the Block, can sing this classic Aladdin song, let's see what Kai, the panda from The Bamboo Kite, can do with it! I thought he could provide some more entertainment at the Festival of Kites, and even dance with Wu-Chang, Sofia, and Jin again! Or he could sing it as the get the Men-Sang flower for Jun.**

Kai: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But masters you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub my fur  
And I'll say

Wu-Chan, Sofia, and Jin  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

That's right, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours, true dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column A  
Try all of column B  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a panda for your chargé d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish?  
I really want to know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Wu-Chang, Sofia, and Jin, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!


	49. Nell and Sabrina have sister time

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this song from the new Elena of Avalor series, let's see what theblindwriter95's characters Nell and Sabrina can do with it! I thought that they could sing this as they get used to having a bigger family and a new life in the castle.**

Nell: Things may be different now since we became Princesses  
But one thing will never change: You mean more than all the rest.  
And even though I must rule first, I promise you from the start  
I'll always make time for you because you are in my heart

Bianca: Helen Genevieve, the king and queen need you to sign this.

Nell: Sister, sister, sister time  
You can put your doubts away  
Sister, sister, sister time  
By your side, I'll always stay

Sister, sister, sister time  
Nothing will stand in the way of  
Sister, sister, sister time  
It's the best part of my day

Bianca: Helen Genevieve  
Nell: It'll have to wait  
Bianca: Helen Genevieve  
Nell: We cannot be late  
Bianca: Helen Genevieve!  
Nell: So if you don't mind  
I'm having some sister time

Nell and Sabrina: Sister, sister, sister time  
Nell: Off we go without delay  
Nell and Sabrina: Sister, sister, sister time  
Nell: Our adventure's underway

Nell and Sabrina: Sister, sister, sister time  
Nothing will stand in our way  
Sister, sister, sister time  
You're the best part of my day

Sister, sister, sister time  
Sister, sister, sister time  
Sister, sister, sister time  
By your side, I'll always stay


	50. Crispy and Crackle face off

**If Jade, Lucinda, Zooey, and Amber can have a musical battle with this song from Wicked, how would it work for Crispy and Crackle during Bad Little Dragon when they first meet?**

Crackle (spoken): Dearest, darlingest Princess Vivian...

Crispy (spoken): My dear sucker…I mean, new friend...

Both: There's been some confusion over rooming here at the castle.

Crackle: But of course, I'll help Crispy feel welcome.

Crispy: But of course, I'll rise above it.

Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes.  
There's been some confusion for you see the castle dragon is...

Crackle: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe...

Crispy: A perfect patsy for my scheme.

Crackle: What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?

Crispy: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

Crackle: My pulse is rushing.

Crispy: My head is reeling

Crackle: My face is flushing.

Both: What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?  
Yes. Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!

Crackle: For your face,

Crispy: Your voice,

Crackle: Your clothing…oh wait, never mind!

Both: Let's just say - I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration.

In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

Vivian and Sofia: Dearest Crackle, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it, I don't think I could.  
He's a baby,  
He's a Tartar,  
We don't mean to show a bias but Crackle, you're a martyr!

Crackle: Well, these things are sent to try us...

Vivian and Sofia: Poor little Crackle, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified,  
We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!  
We share your

Crispy and Crackle (Vivian and Sofia):  
What is this feeling (Loathing)  
So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing)  
I felt the moment (For his face, his voice)  
I laid eyes on you. (His…oh wait, he doesn't wear clothing)  
My pulse is rushing, (Let's just say)  
My head is reeling. (We loathe it all)  
Oh, what is this feeling?! (Every little trait, however small)  
Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh)  
Yes, (Begin to crawl)  
Ahhh (Ahhh)

Loathing (Loathing)  
There's a strange exhilaration, (Loathing)  
In such total detestation, (Loathing)  
It's so pure, so strong! (So strong)

Crispy and Crackle: Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last!

Crispy and Crackle (Vivian and Sofia): And I will be loathing (Loathing)  
For forever, loathing, (Loathing)  
Truly deeply, loathing you, (Loathing you)  
My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!)

Crispy: BOO!

Crackle: Ahhh!

 **Wow, I can't believe I've come to the end of this new collection of Variations! But don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can with more fun twists on favorite songs!**


End file.
